Hot Dog
by IvesM
Summary: Chili dogs are delicious.


The morning breeze whistled through the Tree by the ring pool, where a Coyote was sleeping. His name was Antoine, a frenchman that was one of the first freedom fighters.  
The coyote woke up groggily, giving himself a slight slap on the cheek to wake up more.

" Zee it morning already?" He muttered to himself, shielding himself from the bright sun.  
Antoine looked to the right, the breeze was not only from the wind, but of Sonic, the fastest hedgehog in Mobius.

" Yo, Ant! It's time for Shakin' and Bakin'!" He yelled out and circled around the coyote, trying make him shriek fear, as trying to laugh in his face.  
The poor coyote did so, and he growled, "Zat eez not...what yoo zay, kool!"  
" I wouldn't say cool, unless you talking about my rad sneakers! My dazzling fur! My super fast speed! But.. I think the verb is funny, for this time, Ant." He snickered.  
Antoine just glared, and the hedgehog pulled him up from the ground, "Live and let loose a little, Twan!"  
Antoine sneered. " I do let loosing and live! I iz simply not a ruffian and reckless.. unlike you!"  
Sonic did but a finger wag, smiling. "Ah, ah! Ant, when were you so 'tude-y, mon ami?"  
The coyote lashed at Sonic, yelling out french swears and sayings that only he could understand. He despised what Sonic always did, make fun of him and such.  
Sonic nearly got hit, though with his speed, he quickly dodged all attacks towards him. " Dude! Take a chill pill... it's just a joke." the hedgehog raised an eyebrow, he sure was acting strange...

Antoine grunted and walked off, slamming his door behind him.  
Sonic immediately frowned, "Hey...Ant..."  
Sure, he loved playing with him, but he never liked it when Antoine would get this upset. I'll say I'm sorry and treat him to Chili dogs. Sounds about right... He thought to himself.  
Antoine looked at himself in the mirror, scowling. was there something wrong with him?  
why was he so...hated?  
he needed answers...

" Zee hedgehog.. maybe he knows..." A second of thought... then a kick to his wall showed that he disagreed with that thought.  
Antoine then yelped in pain as his toe was stubbed, "Damn!...wait..."  
maybe...if i find Sonic's one weakness...  
then... I could exploit it! Become the strong one while he is reduced to a weakling as i once was!  
But what could he do? Sonic seems.. powerful, like a god, nothing seemed wrong with him! But I know... every person has a weakness!

Antoine sat in a chair, looking at a group picture of the Freedom Fighters all together. He kept staring at Sonic angrily. Something had to be wrong with him! perhaps...  
if he could dominate him somehow...no. Antoine was always submissive...  
" Vait.. maybe.. zee hedgehog is.. gay?" The frenchman then started thinking of the very little info he could get of Sonic liking other males.  
It seemed plausible, seeing his attraction to Tails... but then again, there was the princess.. the haunting memory of when they had a kissing contest came back to him.  
Antoine let that fly from his mind, and focused on in luring him in. Yes, Sonic could just be a normal non-homosexual male. But that didn't matter to Antoine, he just wanted revenge. And revenge, though the saying is old.. is best served cold. But in this case: A warm plate of chili dogs was the revenge.  
but hidden in the chilidogs, was a few sleeping pills, much too powerful for the younger hedgehog.  
Perfect, Antoine thought, now he just needed him to smell it...  
Within seconds, Sonic came rushing into the door as it broke. " … Uhh... whoops." He muttered while kicking a piece of wood.

"Ah, no worreez, Sonique!" the coyote led Sonic to the couch, holding his tray of chili dogs. Within seconds, Sonic mouth began to water.  
" You... are.. too kind.." Sonic licked his lips.. before looking down. " After what I did earlier. I'm sorry."  
"ah, apologies accepted, Sonique!" the coyote put down the tray. Sonic licked his lips and quickly started chowing down like a pig.  
Antoine just smiled, looking at his rival eat ravenously.  
" Ah.. you eez hungry today, aren't you?"  
The hedgehog nodded, and started eating slower, "Uh, Ant...is this thi-i-i-i-i-i-" he fell asleep instantly.

Antoine grinned in the most sinister way he could.  
" Time to pay back everything you done, hedgehog."  
Antoine then carried the drugged hedgehog into the basement.  
' If only I had spent more time to get ready... then just plan.' He said in his head while trying to find something to tie up the limp male.  
Picking up a rope, Antoine wrapped the unconscious hedgehog in a bind.  
Sonic groggily opened up his eyes, finding himself in ropes.  
" Wait... Antoine! Are you okay!?" He thought he got captured by Eggman, and only remembered a small fraction of what happened before he passed out.

Antoine turned on a faint light, snickering slightly.  
"Hello, Sonique..."  
Sonic looked around the room for any signs of a roboticizer or some death laser beam, but to no avail. Clearing his throat to his normal voice, he began talking calmly.  
" Yo! Ant! What's happening?"  
Antoine walked even closer, nose to nose with the hedgehog, "Do yoo even know, what suprises i have planning?"  
" Urr... no. A party?" Sonic guessed, confused.  
"Ahahaha, dear Sonique, zat eez where yoo are wrong!"  
" ….. You didn't get promised something huge if you gave me over to Eggman.. right?"  
"Ah, I did not give yoo to le egg man, i did eet meself."  
Antoine then picks up a handkerchief,  
"Zis oughta shut you up!"  
Sonic tried to muffle out something, possibly a another 90's lingo, but he was silenced. completely.  
The coyote laughed, "And zis eez where I, Antoine Depardieu, will dominate at last!"  
Sonic tried to move into a spin dash, glaring at the coyote with anger.  
Antoine smiled, unbuttoning his suit, "Are yoo ready?"  
Sonic eyes widened as he began to piece everything together.  
"n-no! Ant...what?!"

Antoine seemed to tune out what Sonic had said and enjoyed this last moment of being a weakling, before, finally, he would be just like Sonic. Brave and strong.  
heading behind the hedgehog, Antoine pushed down the blue hedgehog hard. He fell to his fours, in a suggestive way.  
The coyote then shoved his erect cock into the poor hedgehog's anus, grinning,  
"How does zat feel, Sonique?!"  
Sonic screamed loudly as he fought back tears in pain.  
Antoine kept the fast thrusts, and as the precum formed around the head, he smiled,  
"Ready for le waterfall?"  
Sonic squeezed his eyes tight and gave no signs of a reply. Antoine was crazy now, and he might do worse to him if he gave a bad reply.  
the coyote grinned, and watched as Sonic had a defeated face,  
panting, Antoine unsheathed his sword and grinned evilly,

"Can you handle zee pain now, hedgehog?" Sonic heaved heavily. This felt worse than anything that has happened to him in his life. And it was caused by the weakling he had always played and joked with.

." …. Hedgehog~" Antoine cooed as he picked up Sonic by his head. Sonic struggled and tried to break free.  
"i will Not. Cry.' He repeated this for a few seconds until he finally looked up at the coyote with eyes still filled with flames. Antoine frowned. Still a strong boy.  
the crazed coyote let all his might come to flow, moaning with insane pleasure, as the hedgehog shrieked.  
Don't worry, l won't do nothing THAT bad.  
Of course, he was lying. The coyote then picked up whatever he could find on the floor. For unlucky Sonic, it was an old knife.  
'hm...what to do, what to dooo..."

Antoine grinned at the shocked hedgehog, and walked back to Sonic's rear, licking his lips. Sonic was squriming to get away, like a small child.  
Antoine then rammed the knife into the poor hedgehog's anus, the old and rusty blades rupturing the soft pink tissue within and destroying it. Sonic cried and bled out.  
Antoine wasn't finished, not by a long shot. Taking out the knife, he licked off the blood and semen right in front of Sonics' face. Sonic swallowed the bile that had reached his throat.  
Antoine smiled more, with crazy delight.  
heading back to the bleeding, torn anus of the hedgehog, he pushed his erect cock in again, smiling. Sonic cried hard, his body turning two shades lighter from the extreme blood loss.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY WHAT I DID!" He had finally broken. No more hate, no more cockiness, just a scared hedgehog.  
the coyote ignored his whining, and picked up a hypodermic needle,  
"now, who's ready for surgery?"  
Sonic's eyes shrunk as he stopped crying.  
" No...NO!"  
Antoine pushed the needle in, smiling, as the hedgehog was fully asleep, he picked up a pocketknife and some liquid in a glass,  
" Time for moi to play... God." He laughed loudly, right eye twitching.  
Antoine cut open the hedgehog's abdomen, making an incision. the entrails flopping out of the stomach cavity.  
Sonic groggily woke up, and felt a numb sensation. He looked down and gasped when he saw his own organs.  
Antoine was smiling, examining an abdominal sac before cutting it open, fluids poured down on Sonic's exposed guts. Sonic kept trying to break free, but he had gotten weaker.

"Ah, don't you worry, Soneek!" Antoine picked up the glass and grinned.  
" Wha.. what?!" Sonic attempted to speak but he had failed.  
Antoine poured the contents of the liquid into Sonic's mouth, and then smiled again,  
"good, hm?"  
Sonic held it in his mouth, carefully swallowing it.  
"Surprise, it's le acid with a hint of blood in zere!"  
The hedgehog's eyes turned small as his throat began to burn.  
Antoine picked up the glass, and with great force, rammed it down the hedgehog's head of his cock.  
Sonic screamed, and he coughed up large amounts of blood and vomit all over himself. Antoine watched, as Sonic was being covered in his own filth, with pleasure.  
the hedgehog panted, the goopy, mucuous liquid that was his vomit was now running down to his bladder.  
he immeditaly urinated. The coyote laughed at him loudly.

" You eez a pee-pee baby!"  
Sonic said nothing, looking in pained disgust instead.  
Antoine pushed the glass in further, his victim's cock made a tearing noise, it was being torn in half.  
The hedgehog screamed as loud as he could, thus destroying his vocal cords.  
Antoine laughed more, heading down to the broken dick and then licking the halves.  
Sonic eyes somehow had allowed the very little amount of tears he had left in him to come out. A whimper came out of his damaged throat.  
The coyote now pushed his hand into the anus, which was already crusted in dried blood and semen. The destroyed walls bled out again.  
The hedgehog finally let out one more scream, not before he coughed up thick blood and mucus from his throat. His arms twitched slightly from the pain.

Antoine pushed his cock into his victim's anus again, this time through the bladder. Sonic twitched uncontrollably at the uncomfortable sensation he felt.  
Antoine then pulled out his cock, and cummed all over Sonic's chest. The semen mixed with the blood and the vomit, making a disgusting liquid combination.  
The coyote was far from finished, as he kissed Sonic on the lips and then tore off his tongue, smiling. Sonics' mouth was soon filled with blood as he choked on it.  
Antoine threw away the tongue, "ew, what was i zinking?". the coyote then pulled out a bonesaw, grinning.  
Sonic shook his head, trying to utter something out.

"what's zat? I can't hear you!"  
Antoine then brought the hacksaw down Sonic's feet, tearing away at the flesh and tendons. Sonic spat out whatever he had in his mouth left, startled and filled with more fear he had ever had in his life.  
the coyote then cut through the bone, smiling.  
picking up the two feet, Antoine placed them in Sonic's eyes. The hedgehog shivered as he looked at them at horror.  
' No.. no.. NO... it can't be true..'  
Antoine grinned, jamming the bloody bones into his victims eyes. Sonic shut his eyes tight within seconds.  
the two feet were already placed in the eyes, and Antoine watched as his victim writhed and shrieked. It brought him sick pleasure to see someone who wronged him for such a long time to deal with the pain.

The coyote then tore open his lungs, letting air woosh out. Sonic wheezed, feeling all of his air come out of him and he was unable to get more.  
Antoine then shoved his cock down his mouth to limit any other chance of Sonic getting air. The hedgehog tried to cry, with no avail.  
the hedgehog then took one last breath, and died, but Antoine wasn't finished. Taking the knife, he lifted the limp body into his lap and began to peel off the blue fur.  
placing the fur on the table, he then tore off the head and kissed it, not before he shoved his cock into Sonics' eyeball. and then he skullfucked the corpse, grinning. Antoine moaned loudly as he cummed inside of Sonic's head. when he was finished, the cum-filled head was then placed in the trash along with the rest of him.

" Now that zee hedgehog is out... I can finally have Princess Sally!" He walked out of the house and saw her from his window. He grinned, but stopped when he saw Bunnie with her,  
" … Zee Bunnie iz pretty.."  
Within seconds, Antoine reverted to his crazy self.  
" Look like moi has two pretty girls to have now..."Paste your document here...


End file.
